List of Walt Disney Animation Studios films
This is a list of films from Walt Disney Animation Studios, an American animation studio headquartered in Burbank, California. It creates animated feature films and is owned by The Walt Disney Company. The studio has produced 57 feature films, beginning with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)—one of the first full-length animated feature films and the first one made in the United States—and most recently Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018). Four feature films are in development, with Frozen 2 on November 22, 2019, and three untitled films set to be released on November 25, 2020, November 24, 2021 and November 23, 2022. Filmography The filmography, after decades of disputes, was made official in a celebratory video on 23 November 2010, when Tangled was presented as 50th Disney Classic. Released films } (Limited); Wide release: Re-release(s): 1944, 1952, 1958, 1967, 1975, 1983, 1987, 1993 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Ben Sharpsteen (Supervising Director), Hamilton Luske (Supervising Director), William "Bill" Roberts, Norman Ferguson, Jack Kinney, Wilfred Jackson and T. Hee Written by: Ted Sears, Otto Englander, Webb Smith, William Cottrell, Joseph Sabo, Erdman Penner and Aurelius Battaglia Based on: The Adventures of Pinocchio (Italian novel, 1883) by Carlo CollodiWriting credits for Pinocchio (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Wide release: Theatrical short: The Small One (1978 re-release) Re-release(s): 1945, 1954, 1962, 1971, 1978, 1984, 1992 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors/'Written by': See full credits Based on: The Sorcerer's Apprentice segment based on "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" (German poem, 1797) by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe Producer: Walt Disney Premiere: (Roadshow); Wide release: Re-release(s): 1946, 1956, 1963, 1969, 1977, 1982, 1985, 1990 Notes:These are "package films", releases made up of two or more shorts or featurrettes films with bridging sequences. Though some consider the package films to be only the six consecutive package films of the 1940s (numbers 6–11 above), the definition used here also includes both Fantasia and Fantasia 2000. Inclusion of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is unique since it contains three previously released featurettes, and thus is technically a compilation film.These films contain live-action scenes and/or sequences. | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Ben Sharpsteen (Supervising Director), Norman Ferguson, Wilfred Jackson, William "Bill" Roberts, Jack Kinney and Samuel Armstrong Written by: Joe Grant, Dick Huemer and Otto Englander Based on: Dumbo, the Flying Elephant (American Roll-A-Book, 1939) by Helen AbersonWriting credits for Dumbo (IMDB)Obituary: Helen Aberson Mayer. independent.co.uk. April 12, 1999. Retrieved September 30, 2009. Producer: Walt Disney Re-release(s): 1949, 1959, 1972, 1976 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: David Hand (Supervising Director), James Algar, William "Bill" Roberts, Norman Wright, Samuel Armstrong, Paul Satterfield and Graham Heid Written by: Perce Pearce, Larry Morey, Vernon Stallings, Melvin Shaw, Carl Fallberg, Chuck Couch and Ralph Wright Based on: Bambi, A Life in the Woods (Austrian novel, 1923) by Felix SaltenWriting credits for Bambi (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Re-release(s): 1947, 1957, 1966, 1975, 1982, 1988 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: William "Bill" Roberts, Jack Kinney, Hamilton Luske and Wilfred Jackson Written by: Homer Brightman, Ralph Wright, Roy Williams, Harold Reeves, Richard Huemer and Joe Grant Producer: Walt Disney Re-release(s): 1949 Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Supervising Director: Norman Ferguson Sequence Directors: Clyde Geronimi, Jack Kinney and William "Bill" Roberts Story/'Screenplay': Homer Brightman, Ernest Terrazas, Ted Sears, Bill Peet, Ralph Wright, Elmer Plummer, Roy Williams, William Cottrell, Del Connell and James Bodrero Producer: Walt Disney Re-release(s): 1977 Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Jack Kinney, Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske, Robert Cormack and Joshua Meador Story/'Screenplay': Homer Brightman, Dick Huemer, Dick Kinney, John Walbridge, Tom Oreb, Dick Shaw, Eric Gurney, Sylvia Holland, T. Hee, Erdman Penner, Dick Kelsey, James Bodrero, Roy Williams, Cap Palmer, Jesse Marsh and Erwin Graham Based on: Casey at the Bat segment based on "Casey at the Bat" (American poem, 1888) by Ernest Thayer; Peter and the Wolf segment based on Peter and the Wolf (Russian fairy tale, 1936) by Sergei Prokofiev Producer: Walt Disney Wide release: Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Jack Kinney, William "Bill" Roberts and Hamilton Luske Story/'Screenplay': Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Ted Sears, Lance Nolley, Eldon Dedini and Tom Oreb Based on: Bongo segment based on "Little Bear Bongo" (American short story, 1936) by Sinclair Lewis;Writing credits for Fun and Fancy Free (IMDB) Mickey and the Beanstalk segment based on "Jack and the Beanstalk" (British fairy tale, 1807) by Benjamin Tabart Producer: Walt Disney Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske and Jack Kinney Story/'Screenplay': Winston Hibler, Erdman Penner, Harry Reeves, Homer Brightman, Ken Anderson, Ted Sears, Joe Rinaldi, William Cottrell, Art Scott, Jesse Marsh, Bob Moore and John Walbridge Based on: The Legend of Johnny Appleseed segment based on the life of John Chapman (1774–1845); Little Toot segment based on Little Toot (American children's story, 1939) by Hardie Gramatky;Writing credits for Melody Time (IMDB) Trees segment based on "Trees" (American poem, 1913) by Alfred Joyce Kilmer with the music master Oscar Rasbach; Pecos Bill segment based on Pecos Bill (American fakelore) by folklore consultant Carl Carmer Producer: Walt Disney Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Jack Kinney, Clyde Geronimi and James Algar Story/'Screenplay': Erdman Penner, Winston Hibler, Joe Rinaldi, Ted Sears, Homer Brightman and Harry Reeves Based on: Adventures of Mr. Toad segment based on parts of The Wind in the Willows (British novel, 1908) by Kenneth Grahame;Writing credits for The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (IMDB) Ichabod Crane segment based on "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" (American story, 1820) by Washington Irving Producer: Walt Disney Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske and Clyde Geronimi Story/'Screenplay': William Peed, Erdman Penner, Ted Sears, Winston Hibler, Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Ken Anderson and Joe Rinaldi Based on: Cinderella (French fairy tale, 1697) by Charles PerraultWriting credits for Cinderella (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Re-release(s): 1957, 1965, 1973, 1981, 1987 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske and Wilfred Jackson Story/'Screenplay': Winston Hibler, Ted Sears, Bill Peet, Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, William Cottrell, Dick Kelsey, Joe Grant, Dick Huemer, Del Connell, Tom Oreb and John Walbridge Based on: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass (British novels, 1865–71) by Lewis CarrollWriting credits for Alice in Wonderland (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Premiere: Re-release(s): 1974, 1981 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi and Wilfred Jackson Story/'Screenplay': Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, Bill Peet, Winston Hibler, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, Ralph Wright and William Cottrell Based on: Peter Pan (British play, 1904) and Peter and Wendy (British novel, 1911) by J. M. BarrieWriting credits for Peter Pan (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Re-release(s): 1958, 1969, 1976, 1982, 1989 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi and Wilfred Jackson Story/'Screenplay': Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Ralph Wright and Don DaGradi Based on: "Happy Dan, the Whistling Dog" (American story, 1924) by Ward GreeneWriting credits for Lady and the Tramp (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Premiere: Re-release(s): 1962, 1972, 1980, 1986 Notes:Lady and the Tramp was photographed simultaneously in both the regular Academy format and in CinemaScope. Both versions were released at the same time. | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Supervising Director: Clyde Geronimi Sequence Directors: Eric Larson, Wolfgang Reitherman and Les Clark Story/'Screenplay': Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright and Milt Banta Based on: Sleeping Beauty (French fairy tale, 1697) by Charles Perrault and Little Briar Rose (German fairy tale, 1812) by Brothers GrimmWriting credits for Sleeping Beauty (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Theatrical short: Grand Canyon Re-release(s): 1970, 1979, 1986, 1995 Notes:These two films were shot in the 70 mm Super Technirama process. Reduced 35 mm CinemaScope-compatible prints were released at the same time as the 70 mm versions. | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Wolfgang Reitherman, Hamilton Luske and Clyde Geronimi Story/'Screenplay': Bill Peet Based on: The Hundred and One Dalmatians (British novel, 1956) by Dodie SmithWriting credits for One Hundred and One Dalmatians (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Re-release(s): 1969, 1979, 1985, 1991 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Director: Wolfgang Reitherman Story/'Screenplay': Bill Peet Based on: The Sword in the Stone (British novel, 1938) by T. H. WhiteWriting credits for The Sword in the Stone (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Theatrical short: Lonesome Ghosts (1963 release) / Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983 re-release) Re-release(s): 1972, 1983 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Director: Wolfgang Reitherman Story/'Screenplay': Larry Clemmons, Ralph Wright, Ken Anderson and Vance Gerry Based on: The Jungle Book (British stories, 1894–95) by Rudyard KiplingWriting credits for The Jungle Book (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Theatrical short: Scrooge McDuck and Money Re-release(s): 1978, 1984, 1990 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Director: Wolfgang Reitherman Story/'Screenplay': Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen and Ralph Wright Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman and Winston Hibler Based on: "The Aristocats" (story) by Tom McGowan and Tom Rowe Re-release(s): 1980, 1987 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Director/'Producer': Wolfgang Reitherman Story/'Screenplay': Larry Clemmons, Ken Anderson, Vance Gerry, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen and Dave Michener Based on: Robin Hood (British legend) Re-release(s): 1982 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Wolfgang Reitherman and John Lounsbery Story/'Screenplay': Larry Clemmons, Ralph Wright, Vance Gerry, Xavier Atencio, Ken Anderson, Julius Svendsen, Ted Berman, Eric Cleworth and Winston Hibler Based on: Winnie-the-Pooh and The House at Pooh Corner (British storybooks, 1926–28) by A. A. MilneWriting credits for The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (IMDB) Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman and Walt Disney (uncredited) Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Wolfgang Reitherman, John Lounsbery and Art Stevens Story/'Screenplay': Larry Clemmons, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Vance Gerry, David Michener, Ted Berman, Fred Lucky, Burny Mattinson and Dick Sebast Based on: The Rescuers and Miss Bianca (British novels, 1959–62) by Margery SharpWriting credits for The Rescuers (IMDB) Producer: Wolfgang Reitherman Theatrical short: A Tale of Two Critters (1977 release) / Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983 re-release) Re-release(s): 1983, 1989 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Art Stevens, Ted Berman and Richard Rich Story/'Screenplay': Larry Clemmons, Ted Berman, David Michener, Peter Young, Burny Mattinson, Steve Hulett, Earl Kress and Vance Gerry Based on: The Fox and the Hound (American novel, 1967) by Daniel P. MannixWriting credits for Froot Loops: Black Beak (IMDB) Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman and Art Stevens Theatrical short: Once Upon a Mouse Re-release(s): 1985 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Art Stevens, Ted Berman and Richard Rich Story/'Screenplay': Larry Clemmons, Ted Berman, David Michener, Peter Young, Burny Mattinson, Steve Hulett, Earl Kress and Vance Gerry Based on: The Fox and the Hound (American novel, 1967) by Daniel P. MannixWriting credits for The Fox and the Hound (IMDB) Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman and Art Stevens Theatrical short: Once Upon a Mouse Re-release(s): 1988 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Ted Berman and Richard Rich Story/'Screenplay': David Jonas, Al Wilson, Vance Gerry, Roy Morita, Ted Berman, Peter Young, Richard Rich, Art Stevens and Joe Hale Based on: The Chronicles of Prydain (American novels, 1964–68) by Lloyd AlexanderWriting credits for The Black Cauldron (IMDB) Producer: Joe Hale Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Ron Clements, John Musker, David Michener and Burny Mattinson Story/'Screenplay': Peter Young, Vance Gerry, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, David Michener and Melvin Shaw Based on: Basil of Baker Street (American children's books, 1958–82) by Eve Titus and Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan DoyleWriting credits for The Great Mouse Detective (IMDB) Producer: Burny Mattinson Re-release(s): 1992 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Director: George Scribner Story: Vance Gerry, Mike Gabriel, Roger Allers, Joe Ranft, Gary Trousdale, Jim Mitchell, Kevin Lima, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Kirk Wise, Peter Young, David Michener and Leon Joosen Screenplay: Jim Cox, Timothy J. Disney and James Mangold Inspired by: Oliver Twist (British novel, 1838) by Charles DickensWriting credits for Oliver & Company (IMDB) Production Manager: Kathleen Gavin Premiere: Re-release(s): 1996 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors/'Story'/'Screenplay': Ron Clements and John Musker Based on: "The Little Mermaid" (Danish fairy tale, 1837) by Hans Christian AndersenWriting credits for The Little Mermaid (IMDB) Producers: Howard Ashman and John Musker Home entertainment short: The Little Matchgirl (2006 DVD release) Premiere: Re-release(s): 1997, 2013 | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Hendel Butoy and Mike Gabriel Story: Joe Ranft (story supervisor) Screenplay: Jim Cox, Karey Kirkpatrick, Byron Simpson and Joe Ranft Producer: Thomas Schumacher Theatrical short: The Prince and the Pauper | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise Story: Roger Allers (story supervisor), Brenda Chapman, Chris Sanders, Burny Mattinson, Kevin Harkey, Brian Pimental, Bruce Woodside, Joe Ranft, Tom Ellery, Kelly Asbury and Robert Lence Screenplay: Linda Woolverton Based on: Beauty and the Beast (French fairy tale, 1756) by Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de BeaumontWriting credits for Beauty and the Beast (IMDB) Producer: Don Hahn Theatrical short: Tangled Ever After (2012 3D re-release) Premiere: Re-release(s): 2002, 2012 Notes:These films were released or re-released in IMAX format in addition to their regular theatrical releases.These films were also released or re-released in a Disney Digital 3-D limited cinema version. | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors/'Producers': Ron Clements and John Musker Story: Ed Gombert (story supervisor), Burny Mattinson, Roger Allers, Daan Jippes, Kevin Harkey, Sue C. Nichols, Francis Glebas, Darrell Rooney, Larry Leker, James Fujii, Kirk Hanson, Kevin Lima, Rebecca Rees, David S. Smith, Chris Sanders, Brian Pimental and Patrick A. Ventura Screenplay: Ron Clements, John Musker, Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio Based on: "Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp" (Arabian fairy tale), The Thousand and One Nights (French interpretation, 1704-17) by Antoine Galland Co-Producers: Donald W. Ernst and Amy Pell Premiere: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff Story: Brenda Chapman (story supervisor), Burny Mattinson, Barry Johnson, Lorna Cook, Thom Enriquez, Andy Gaskill, Gary Trousdale, Jim Capobianco, Kevin Harkey, Jorgen Klubien, Chris Sanders, Tom Sito, Larry Leker, Joe Ranft, Rick Maki, Ed Gombert, Francis Glebas, and Mark Kausler Screenplay: Irene Mecchi, Jonathan Roberts, and Linda Woolverton Inspired by: Hamlet (British play, 1601) by William Shakespeare Producer: Don Hahn Premiere: Re-release(s): 2002, 2011 Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Mike Gabriel and Eric Goldberg Story: Tom Sito (story supervisor), Glen Keane, Joe Grant, Ralph Zondag, Burny Mattinson, Ed Gombert, Kaan Kalyon, Francis Glebas, Rob Gibbs, Bruce Morris, Todd Kurosawa, Duncan Marjoribanks and Chris Buck Screenplay: Carl Binder, Susannah Grant and Philip LaZebnik Based on: life and legend of Pocahontas (1595–1617) Producer: James Pentecost Premiere: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise Story: Will Finn (story supervisor), Tab Murphy, Kevin Harkey, Gaftan Brizzi, Paul Brizzi, Edward Gombert, Brenda Chapman, Jeff Snow, Jim Capobianco, Denis Rich, Burny Mattinson, John Sanford, Kelly Wightman, James Funi, Geefwee Boedoe, Floyd Norman, Francis Glebas, Kirk Hanson, Christine Blum and Sue C. Nichols Screenplay: Tab Murphy, Irene Mecchi, Bob Tzudiker, Noni White and Jonathan Roberts Based on: Notre Dame de Paris (French novel, 1831) by Victor HugoWriting credits for The Hunchback of Notre Dame (IMDB) Producer: Don Hahn Co-Producer: Roy Conli Premiere: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Ron Clements and John Musker Story: Barry Johnson (story supervisor), Kaan Kalyon, Kelly Wightman, Randy Cartwright, John Ramirez, Jeff Snow, Vance Gerry, Kirk Hanson, Tamara Lusher, Francis Glebas, Mark Kennedy, Bruce Morris, Don Dougherty and Thom Enriquez Screenplay: Ron Clements, John Musker, Donald McEnery, Bob Shaw and Irene Mecchi Based on: Hercules (Greek myth) Producers: Alice Dewey, Ron Clements and John Musker Premiere: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Barry Cook and Tony Bancroft Story: Chris Sanders (story supervisor), Dean DeBlois (co-head of story), John Sanford, Chris Williams, Tim Hodge, Julius Aguimatang, Burny Mattinson, Lorna Cook, Barry Johnson, Thom Enriquez, Ed Gombert, Joe Grant and Floyd Norman Screenplay: Rita Hsiao, Chris Sanders, Philip LaZebnik, Raymond Singer and Eugenia Bostwick-Singer Based on: Hua Mulan (Chinese legend) Producer: Pam Coats Premiere: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Chris Buck and Kevin Lima Story: Brian Pimental (story supervisor), Stephen J. Anderson, Mark Kennedy, Carole Holliday, Gaëtan Brizzi, Paul Brizzi, Don Dougherty, Ed Gombert, Randy Haycock, Don Hall, Kevin Harkey, Glen Keane, Burny Mattinson, Frank Nissen, John Norton, Jeff Snow, Michael Surrey, Chris Ure, Mark Walton, Stevie Wermers, Kelly Wightman and John Ramirez Screenplay: Tab Murphy, Bob Tzudiker and Noni White Based on: Tarzan of the Apes (American novel, 1914) by Edgar Rice BurroughsWriting credits for Tarzan (IMDB) Producer: Bonnie Arnold Premiere: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors/'Story'/'Screenplay': See full credits Based on: The Steadfast Tin Soldier segment based on "The Steadfast Tin Soldier" (Danish fairy tale, 1838) by Hans Christian AndersenWriting credits for Fantasia 2000 (IMDB) Producer: Donald W. Ernst IMAX release: ; Wide release: Premiere: Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Ralph Zondag and Eric Leighton Story: Thom Enriquez, John Harrison, Robert Nelson Jacobs and Ralph Zondag Screenplay: John Harrison and Robert Nelson Jacobs, from an earlier version by Walon Green Producer: Pam Marsden Co-Producer: Baker Bloodworth Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Director: Mark Dindal Story: Chris Williams and Mark Dindal, from an earlier version by Roger Allers and Matthew Jacobs Screenplay: David Reynolds Producer: Randy Fullmer Premiere: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise Story: Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale, Joss Whedon, Bryce Zabel, Jackie Zabel and Tab Murphy Screenplay: Tab Murphy Producer: Don Hahn Based on: Atlantis Premiere: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors/'Story'/'Screenplay': Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois Producer: Clark Spencer Based on: Unpublished 1985 children's book by Chris Sanders Premiere: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Ron Clements and John Musker Story: Ron Clements, John Musker, Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio Screenplay: Ron Clements, John Musker and Rob Edwards Based on: Treasure Island (British novel, 1883) by Robert Louis StevensonWriting credits for Treasure Planet (IMDB) and Treasure Island in Outer Space (Italian TV mini-series, 1987) by Renato Castellaniconnections for Treasure Planet (IMDB) Producers: Ron Clements, John Musker and Roy Conli Premiere: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Aaron Blaise and Robert Walker Story/'Screenplay': Tab Murphy, Lorne Cameron, David Hoselton, Steve Bencich and Ron J. Friedman Producers: Igor Khait and Chuck Williams Premiere: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Directors/'Story'/'Screenplay': Will Finn and John Sanford Producer: Alice Dewey Home entertainment short: A Dairy Tale Premiere: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary= Director: Mark Dindal Story: Mark Dindal and Mark Kennedy Screenplay: Steve Bencich, Ron J. Friedman and Ron Anderson Inspired by: Henny Penny (traditional folk tale) Producer: Randy Fullmer Premiere: Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary='Director': Stephen J. Anderson Story: Don Hall (head of story) Screenplay: Jon A. Bernstein, Michelle Spritz, Don Hall, Nathan Greno, Aurian Redson, Joe Mateo and Stephen J. Anderson Based on: A Day with Wilbur Robinson (American picture book, 1990) by William JoyceWriting credits for Meet the Robinsons (IMDB) Producer: Dorothy McKim Theatrical shorts: Working for Peanuts (in 3D) and Boat Builders (in 2D) Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary='Directors': Chris Williams and Byron Howard Story: Nathan Greno (head of story) Screenplay: Dan Fogelman and Chris Williams Producer: Clark Spencer Theatrical short: Pixar's Tokyo Mater Home entertainment short: Super Rhino Premiere: Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary='Directors': Ron Clements and John Musker Story: Ron Clements, John Musker, Greg Erb and Jason Oremland Screenplay: Ron Clements, John Musker and Rob Edwards Inspired by: The Frog Princess (American children's novel, 2002) by E. D. BakerWriting credits for The Princess and the Frog (IMDB) Producer: Peter Del Vecho Premiere: ; Wide release: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary='Directors': Nathan Greno and Byron Howard Story: Mark Kennedy (head of story) Screenplay: Dan Fogelman Based on: "Rapunzel" (German fairy tale, 1812) by Brothers GrimmWriting credits for Tangled (IMDB) Producer: Roy Conli Premiere: ; Wide release: Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary='Directors': Stephen J. Anderson and Don Hall Story/'Screenplay': Stephen J. Anderson, Don Hall, Clio Chiang, Don Dougherty, Kendelle Hoyer, Brian Kesinger, Nicole Mitchell and Jeremy Spears Based on: Winnie-the-Pooh and The House at Pooh Corner (British storybooks, 1926–28) by A. A. MilneWriting credits for Winnie the Pooh (IMDB) Producers: Peter Del Vecho and Clark Spencer Theatrical short: The Ballad of Nessie Premiere: ; Wide release: Notes:For marketing purposes, Winnie the Pooh was omitted from the list in the United Kingdom, and Wreck-It Ralph was released as the 51st film instead. | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary='Director': Rich Moore Story: Rich Moore, Phil Johnston and Jim Reardon Screenplay: Phil Johnston and Jennifer Lee Inspired by: video games Producer: Clark Spencer Theatrical short: Paperman Premiere: ; Wide release: Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary='Directors': Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee Story: Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee and Shane Morris Screenplay: Jennifer Lee Inspired by: "The Snow Queen" (Danish fairy tale, 1845) by Hans Christian AndersenWriting credits for Frozen (IMDB) Producer: Peter Del Vecho Theatrical short: Get a Horse! Premiere: ; Wide release: Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary='Directors': Don Hall and Chris Williams Story: Joe Mateo and Paul Briggs (heads of story) Screenplay: Robert L. Baird, Dan Gerson and Jordan Roberts Based on: the characters of Big Hero 6 (American comic book, 1998–present) by Man of ActionWriting credits for Big Hero 6 (IMDB) Producers: Roy Conli and Kristina Reed Theatrical short: Feast Premiere: ; Wide release: Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary='Directors': Byron Howard and Rich Moore Co-Director: Jared Bush Story: Byron Howard, Rich Moore, Jared Bush, Phil Johnston, Jennifer Lee, Josie Trinidad (head of story) and Jim Reardon (head of story) Screenplay: Jared Bush and Phil Johnston Producer: Clark Spencer Premiere: ; Wide release: Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary='Directors': Ron Clements and John Musker Co-Directors: Don Hall and Chris Williams Story: Ron Clements, John Musker, Chris Williams, Don Hall, Pamela Ribon, Aaron and Jordan Kandell Screenplay: Jared Bush Inspired by: Māui (Polynesian myth) Producer: Osnat Shurer Theatrical short: Inner Workings Premiere: ; Wide release: Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} | ShortSummary='Directors': Rich Moore and Phil Johnston Story: Rich Moore, Phil Johnston, Jim Reardon, Pamela Ribon, and Josie Trinidad Screenplay: Phil Johnston and Pamela Ribon Inspired by: video games Producer: Clark Spencer Premiere: ; Wide release: Notes: | LineColor=FB672D }} |} Upcoming films Related productions Reception Box office grosses and critical response Academy Award wins and nominations See also *List of Disney animated shorts *List of Pixar films Notes References }} External links * Walt Disney Animation Studios Official website Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Walt Disney Animation Walt Disney Animation Studios films Disney